


Tazas de té

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Some Humor, Tea
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia se preguntó qué pasaba cuando amabas a una persona pero al mismo tiempo querías a otra y... y todo dejaba de ser tan evidente como en antaño. ¿Qué pasaba entonces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la maldita perra de Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Notas: Para Hitomi Akera, regalo de cumpleaños.

Todo ese asunto había sido en principio idea de Levy, pero Juvia estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado. No es que tuviera problemas en cambiar algunas cosas, pero por alguna razón esa en particular prefería no cambiarla. La maga de escritura le había comentado que quizás no dormía bien por culpa del té, a ella le sonaba bastante tonta la idea pero Levy había insistido en que la _L-teanina_ podía ser o bien un causante o bien un agravante de su malestar, considerando que el té también contenía cafeína. Era indudablemente la primera vez que Juvia oía que el té contenía cafeína, pero había decidido confiar en la palabra de Levy.

El problema radicaba ahí, con ella frente a las distintas variedades de infusiones dispuestas en esa tienda. Levy incluso se había tomado el tiempo de recomendarle esa tienda en particular para que reemplazara el Earl Grey por alguna infusión de hierbas que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño y no al revés, pero Juvia repetía no querer realizar ese cambio. No tenía que ver con la palabra «Grey» inserta en el nombre del té, sino más bien a que las infusiones le solían parecer insípidas; incluso si casi todas las chicas que conocía gustaban del té verde ella no lo soportaba, no sabía a nada. Pero al Earl Grey se había acostumbrado, tenía un sabor particular al que le había cogido el gusto, no se sentía cómoda cambiándolo por un té de manzanilla como le había sugerido su compañera.

Encima la vendedora que la atendía, una mujer joven de cabellos castaños, no dejaba de mirarla con molestia. Juvia quería creer que era debido a su indecisión, pero la verdad es que la joven la había mirado mal desde que había llamado su atención para preguntar dónde estaban los té medicinales, como si le hubiera estorbado en algo. No sabía por qué, pero era casi la forma en la que ella solía mirar a Lucy cuando esta estaba cerca de Gray, lo que la confundía todavía más. ¿Ella qué había hecho?

—¿Ya tomó una decisión?

Juvia salió de un introspección para volver a mirar las hierbas perfectamente dispuestas en el mostrador frente a ella, mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad.

—Juvia cambió de idea —dijo al fin—, ella comprará un Earl Grey.

La vendedora hizo un gesto de clara molestia antes de dar la vuelta, por lo visto cansada de tener que atenderla. O al menos así era en un comienzo, luego se rostro se relajó significativamente y retornó la mirada a Juvia, con una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad.

—Claro, la llevó hasta donde están.

Desde ya que eso fue raro, pero Juvia no dijo nada y la siguió hasta otro mostrador, pensando que esa actitud era más tolerable que la primera a pesar de lo brusco del cambio. La chica le indicó el lugar donde estaban apartados _los_ Earl Grey y luego la dejó, más o menos. Juvia no terminaba de salir de su asombro al oír el plural y ver más de un Earl Grey dispuesto frente a ella cuando la mujer que tendría que atenderla, y a la que enseguida tuvo deseos de preguntar sobre qué Earl Grey era qué para discernir cuál era el que compraba ella, dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos hacia otro cliente, dejándola sola.

—Señor Lohr, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Y ella ahí, parpadeando con más de un «Grey» a su lado y sin saber cuál era cuál. O sea, ¿qué mierda de té iba a comprar?, ¿qué mierda de vendedora era ella, tratándola de esa forma?

Juvia suspiró, antes de dar los pasos suficientes para acercarse nuevamente a la chica. Todo eso le había cansado, ella era un cliente y merecía que esa tipeja la tratara decentemente, incluso si se moría de ganas de irse a ligar con alguien. Para empezar con qué derecho dejaba botado a un cliente para ir a coquetear con otro.

Y no, no tenía nada que ver con que el insomnio te pone de mal humor.

—Disculpe —replicó, más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

¡Pero estaba molesta!, ¡no era su culpa si ella quería ligar con el mago de Sabertooth! ¡Merecía un trato decente, como cualquier cliente!

De pronto, al momento que tuvo ese pensamiento y las dos personas frente a ella voltearon a verla, distinguió el hombre al que se había acercado la tipa que la había estado atendiendo. Sí, primero lo reconoció como mago de Sabertooth y luego cayó en la cuenta de que por tanto lo conocía, al menos de vista.

—¿Qué? —espetó la tipa, de nuevo mirándola con molestia, lo que demostraba que ahí radicaba el problema, quería coquetear pero Juvia no la dejaba.

¡Y eso a ella qué le importaba! Debería estar trabajando y haciéndolo bien, de paso, lo que incluía tratar bien al cliente.

—Juvia no sabía que había más de un Earl Grey —explicó, dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica igual de venenosa que la que recibía ella—, ¿podría explicarle cuál es cuál? —pidió.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer, mirándola ahora de forma despectiva—. Es que como pidió ver los Earl Grey pensé que sabía de té.

Claro y ahora tenía el descaro de tratarla como si fuera estúpida.

—Juvia, ¿no? —La llamó Rufus, sorprendiéndola. Pese a eso no tardó en asentir—. ¿Exactamente qué Earl Grey toma?

Juvia parpadeó porque, vamos, ¿por qué él lucía más dispuesto a sacarla de sus dudas que la vendedora?

—Juvia no sabe —respondió—, ella solo compra el Earl Grey que venden en el mercado de Magnolia, nunca se ha fijado en nada más.

Encima que se había dado el trabajo de viajar siguiendo las recomendaciones de Levy, porque esa tienda era grande y conocida y tenía a una de las peores vendedoras del mundo. Tuvo que tener la mala suerte de, de las varias dependientas que habían en el lugar, acercarse a la peor.

—Toma del tradicional, supondré.

Y ahora la chica ardía de ira, de seguro porque había llamado la atención de Rufus. No pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción por eso, se lo tenía merecido.

—Sí, Juvia de seguro toma del tradicional.

Rufus le sonrió y le señaló una columna de las varias dispuestas en el mostrador, un mueble de madera con pequeños espacios cuadriculados donde estaban dispuestas las hojas de té.

—Son estos —aclaró—, lo demás ya son diferencias de calidad, se puede fijar en eso en base al precio.

Juvia desvió la mirada hacia lo que le había indicado, contemplando inevitablemente unos momentos las etiquetas de precio dispuestas bajo el nombre del té, todos poniendo «Earl Grey» en el pequeño cartel blanco. No contuvo una sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, obteniendo una suave risa a cambio.

—No ha sido nada.

Juvia le sonrió una vez más antes de centrar unos momentos su atención en los precios de cada variedad, pensativa. No tardó en regresar la atención al mago frente a ella, meditando si cuestionar el asunto o no.

—¿Juvia puede hacerle una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Ella —dijo, pensando cómo abordar el tema—, últimamente no duerme bien. —El pareció sorprendido por el detalle—, Levy-san le recomendó a Juvia dejar de tomar té por lo mismo. Tampoco es que Juvia tome mucho, solo le gusta el Earl Grey, pero por eso mismo no quiere comprar un té de manzanilla, Juvia lo encuentra demasiado insípido. ¿Tiene usted alguna recomendación para Juvia?, ya que parece saber más de té que ella.

Él pareció pensarlo unos momentos antes de fijar su mirada en las variedades de Earl Grey dispuestas a su lado, inspeccionando con la mirada las etiquetas unos momentos antes de señalar una de las variedades.

—El Rooibos Earl Grey está hecho de rooibos en lugar de té, así que no contiene cafeína ni similares.

Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando la opción señalada.

—¿Qué son los rooibos?

—Es un arbusto —aclaró Rufus—, igual que la planta del té.

—Oh —musitó Juvia, captando el punto: entonces era otra planta—. ¿Y sabe como el té?

—Es ligeramente dulce, a diferencia del té.

A Juvia le pareció que ese «ligeramente dulce» significaba «sabe a algo, no como el té»; y si encima la ayudaba con lo del insomnio pues todavía mejor.

—Vale, gracias, entonces Juvia comprará el Rouibos Earl Grey.

—Rooibos —corrigió él.

—Eso —accedió ella algo sonrojada, para finalmente dirigir su atención a la chica que la atendía (en teoría), la que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a Juvia como si fuera el ser humano más despreciable sobre el mundo—. Juvia ya se decidió —dijo, sintiendo que volvía a estar molesta.

Era inevitable si esa tipa le sonreía de esa forma, como queriendo decirle con el gesto que la odiaba y la deseaba muerta, antes de preguntarle con un tono condescendiente:

—¿Un Rooibos Earl Grey?

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo la vendedora, escupiendo las palabras—, acompáñeme a la caja.

Se dirigieron otra mirada envenenada antes de que la chica diera la vuelta y Juvia, tras inclinar la cabeza en señal de despedida a Rufus, partiera tras ella. Última vez que pisaba esa tienda.

Al menos ese fue su plan inicial, hasta que descubrió que no, no se vendían infusiones de rooibos en Magnolia.

—El té rooibos no es muy común. —Fue lo que le dijo un vendedor cuando ella se cansó de buscar por toda Magnolia y no obtener resultados.

No es que la idea de viajar de nuevo para comprar otro paquete de Rooibos Earl Grey fuera una idea que le atrajera, pero era la única tienda que conocía donde venían y no tenía ganas de seguir yendo de tienda en tienda para averiguar si tenían o no té de rooibos. Tampoco es que en verdad pudiera dormir mejor por haber cambiado el Earl Grey tradicional por ese, cosa que desmentía la teoría de Levy, pero la infusión en verdad le había gustado, era algo dulce aunque mantenía la esencia del Earl Grey y la combinación le gustaba. Además por lo del dulzor no necesitaba emplear tanto azúcar, lo que era un punto a favor para su figura y seguía sin agravar su insomnio incluso si no lo mejoraba, muchos puntos a favor para el rooibos.

En fin, que tras avisar en el gremio que saldría a comprar y marchó de vuelta a la dichosa tienda, con el pensamiento claro de a que vendedora no pedirle indicaciones.

Ingresó al local tratando de recordar dónde se hallaban las variedades de Earl Grey, encontrando el mostrador en seguida, tanto en la tienda como en sus recuerdos. Ese último pensamiento le hizo desviar su atención inevitablemente hacia una cabellera rubia, meditando unos momentos que quizás debería acercarse a hablarle, era lo mínimo considerando lo amable que había sido con ella la última vez.

Miró unos segundos más el mostrador antes de emprender camino hacia el mago, dudando unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Hola Rufus-san.

Él dio la vuelta, levemente extrañado antes de sonreírle con suavidad.

—Hola —correspondió—. ¿Necesita algo?

Juvia negó, mirando unos momentos el mostrador que el mago había estado mirando.

—Juvia solo pasaba a saludar, ella vino a comprar otro té —indicó, señalando la caja de Rooibos Earl Grey en sus manos—. ¿Qué ha venido a comprar Rufus-san?

—Se me ha acabado el té verde.

Ante eso abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa.

—¿Rufus-san toma té verde?

—Sí —respondió él—, ¿por qué?

—Ah, es que Juvia nunca antes había conocido a un chico que tome té verde, solo lo toman las chicas en el gremio. Aunque en general más allá de cerveza o algún refresco los chicos no toman nada más —comentó, pensando en sus compañeros—, ni siquiera agua.

—Supongo que lo entiendo, aunque en mi caso soy prácticamente el único que toma té regularmente.

Se sorprendió un poco al oírlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ni siquiera Yukino lo toma seguido, ella es más del chocolate caliente o un tazón de leche.

Juvia parpadeó. Casi ninguna chica en el gremio tomaba chocolate caliente salvo por Wendy. Lucy alegaba que la pondría gorda, Levy que era una bebida muy pesada, Mirajane que era demasiado azúcar, Cana no alegaba nada porque solo bebía cerveza, todos lo tenían claro; y así un largo etcétera. Sin embargo, sabía que Lisanna solía tomar un tazón de leche de vez en cuando o incluso Bisca cuando quería convencer a Asuka de hacerlo y la pequeña tampoco tomaba chocolate porque sus padres no la dejaban, sino después hacerla dormir era imposible.

—En el gremio las chicas no suelen tomar esas cosas, ni siquiera Erza-san, sobretodo desde que Mira-san le dijo que los pasteles de fresa se le empezaban a notar, ahora cuenta las calorías de todo —comentó, recordando la expresión estupefacta de la pelirroja ese día.

—Yukino no se suele preocupar de esas cosas, aunque sí es algo sensible respecto a su peso.

—Juvia no se preocupa por esas cosas —dijo—, después de todo a ella solo le interesa la opinión de Gray-sama y él nunca le ha dicho que está gorda, a diferencia de a Lucy-san, aunque a Lucy-san todo mundo le dice que está gorda.

A saber por qué, ella no encontraba a la rubia excesivamente pasada de peso.

—Ya veo —dijo él, levemente extrañado de su comentario—, y dígame, ¿ya puede dormir mejor?

—No, Juvia aún tiene insomnio —respondió rápidamente, algo incordiada por el hecho—, Juvia no está segura del motivo y aunque Wendy la ha ayudado un poco con su magia no puede estar todas las noches cuidando a Juvia.

—El insomnio puede ser causado por muchas cosas: situaciones de estrés, el espacio donde duerme, hábitos irregulares de sueño, malos hábitos alimenticios. ¿Ha comprobado si tiene alguno?

—Sí, o sea, por eso a Juvia le recomendaron dejar de tomar té, pero más allá de eso no cree tener nada así. Tal vez.

—A veces es mejor que un espectador externo determine eso, al ser uno el implicado es difícil ser objetivo, es difícil por ejemplo determinar cuando se tiene estrés o ansiedad.

—Bueno, algunas chicas han comentado que últimamente Juvia luce más desanimada que de costumbre.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Ni idea, Juvia no se encuentra desanimada —respondió, meditando el asunto—, ella está igual que siempre.

Rufus contuvo una suave risa al oírla.

—Bueno, por algo es mejor oír a un espectador externo, quizás usted no lo nota pero debería oír los comentarios de sus cercanos, algo de razón deben tener.

Lo considero, después de todo era cierto que ser objetivo con unos mismo era algo difícil de hacer.

—Juvia lo considerará, quizás está pasando por alto algo —dijo, sonriendo levemente para luego caer en cuenta de algo—. Oh, Juvia lo ha distraído y ella tampoco ha comprado nada todavía —comentó, fijando su mirada en la caja vacía en sus manos.

Se había distraído con la conversación.

—No se preocupe, de todas formas no tenía prisa —comentó Rufus, sonriendo y mirando luego el mostrador a su lado—. Además tengo claro que llevaré. ¿Usted?

—Oh, Juvia llevará otro Rooibos Earl Grey, a ella en realidad no le gusta mucho el té salvo por el Earl Grey.

—Sí, ya me había dicho que solo le gustaba el Earl Grey, pero como seguía teniendo problemas para dormir pensé que quizás podría comprar uno tradicional en lugar del Rooibos.

—No, a Juvia le gustó mucho el Rooibos Earl Grey, le gusta que sea ligeramente dulce, así no debe usar azúcar —dijo, para apresurarse en aclarar—, no es que a Juvia en verdad le preocupe demasiado su figura, pero prefiere no exagerar, no tomar mucho azúcar es bueno para ella, así es más linda.

—Yo pienso que ya es lo bastante linda.

—Oh —musitó Juvia, sonrojándose. Bajo la mirada al suelo antes de hablar—. En fin, que a ella le gusta el Rooibos Earl Grey, mantiene el sabor característico del Earl Grey que tanto le gusta pero a la vez tiene un poquito más de sabor al ser dulce, o eso piensa ella.

—Bueno, todas las variedades de Earl Grey mantienen su sabor característico —dijo Rufus, alejándose del mostrador un poco—, después de todo lo que caracteriza al Earl Grey y sus variedades es la bergamota. Por cierto, yo sé qué compraré, presumiendo que usted también vamos a la caja, para no perder más tiempo.

—Claro —aceptó Juvia, emprendiendo camino junto a él—. Por cierto —llamó, algo avergonzada todavía—, ¿qué es la bergamota?

Rufus rió levemente al oírla.

—Un cítrico, también se le conoce como pera del Bey. De su piel se extrae el aceite de bergamota que se usa para aromatizar el Earl Grey; en sí el Earl Grey es té negro aromatizado con aceite de bergamota, de ahí su sabor característico, de la bergamota. Sus variantes añaden algo o cambian el tipo de té pero mantienen la bergamota.

—Ya veo —comentó Juvia—, entonces Juvia supondrá que le gusta la bergamota.

—También se usa en confitería, pero no tiene muchos más usos en alimentación.

—Bueno, a Juvia le gusta el té aromatizado con bergamota, entonces —resumió.

—En dicho caso está el Green Earl Grey, podría interesarle para reconciliarse con el té verde, ¿no cree?

Juvia lo pensó, después de todo podría ser que ese sí lo vendiesen por Magnolia y nada perdía con probar. Además Levy había estado bastante feliz cuando le comentó que cambió el Earl Grey por un Rooibos Earl Grey, después de todo a McGarden no había tenido ni que explicarle qué eran los rooibos porque ya lo sabía y por tanto había comprendido inmediatamente el sentido de que Juvia cambiara su té. Ahora que estaba comprobado que tomar o no tomar té no afectaba en nada sus hábitos de sueño, quizás las chicas se pusieran felices si se enteraban que había empezado a tomar té verde y quizás hasta podía tomarle gusto al brebaje, nada perdía por ello, el cambio solía ser positivo.

Por eso acabó aceptando la idea y volvió a su dormitorio en Fairy Hills con dos cajas de té. Después de todo había ido a comprar un Rooibos Earl Grey y se negaba a volver sin uno, independiente de si compraba o no un Green Earl Grey, que lo había hecho.

—Ah, tantos Grey's. —Fantaseó al llegar y mirar sus dos paquetes de té, desviando también unos momentos su atención a los muñecos que tenía en su cuarto.

Pensó todo lo que le había sucedido a lo largo de ese mes, el motivo por el que no podía dormir y los comentarios de los demás sobre que lucía desanimada. Juvia quería creer que no era así, pero no negaba que había un tema que no la dejaba en paz las últimas semanas y lamentablemente tenía que ver con el motivo inicial de que comenzara a beber té y la mayor parte de la decoración de su dormitorio.

Se suponía que además del estrés el espacio donde dormía podía ser una influencia negativa en sus hábitos de sueño, pero ella antes tenía tan buenos sueños ahí, no podía comprender cómo había pasado a no soñar nada por ser incapaz de dormir.

O quizás sí.

Juvia suspiró, apartándose de la mesa donde había depositado las cajas de té para ir en busca de su pijama. Lo mejor sería, por el momento, intentar dormir una vez más en lugar de seguir pensando, no le traería nada bueno. A fin de cuentas, ella era buena para sobreponerse a esas cosas.

Por eso a la mañana siguiente se levantó sin darle más vueltas al asunto, solo se quejo unos momentos de sus cuatro horas de sueño poco profundo y luego se marchó a la ducha. Por alguna razón, como le venía sucediendo desde hace algún tiempo, ducharse con su esponja de Gray y secarse con su toalla de Gray no le produjo la misma emoción que le producía en antaño. Juvia no quería admitirlo, pero últimamente pensar en el mago de hielo le producía algo parecido a _cansancio_.

Soltó un suspiro debido a eso al ingresar al gremio y verlo hablar con Erza, notándose incómoda. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Juvia! —Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Levy, para luego fijar su atención en la pequeña maga y acercarse a ella—. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Bien, Juvia compró té verde además del rooibos —respondió, sentándose junto a su compañera y captando la atención de Cana con sus palabras.

—Pensé que el té verde no te gustaba —dijo la maga de cartas.

—A Juvia no le gusta, es otra variedad del Earl Grey, ella quería probar, se lo recomendaron.

—Como la recomendación del té rooibos, supongo —dijo Levy—. Es una buena tienda entonces, he oído muy buenos comentarios de ella pero no he tenido el tiempo ni los motivos para ir. Aunque a ti parece irte de maravilla con ella, te instruyen bien, ¿no?

—Oh.

Juvia parpadeó, sintiéndose tonta. Recordó de pronto que la vez que le dijo lo del té rooibos a Levy solo comentó que se lo habían recomendado porque no era la misma planta y no tenía por tanto los mismo efectos, pero no había mencionado nunca quién le dio la recomendación. Ahora que lo pensaba, era entendible que Levy hubiese supuesto que se trataba de algún trabajador del local y ella no se había dado cuenta de la confusión causada hasta ahora.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Cana, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Nada, es que en realidad Juvia solo ha hablado una vez con una vendedora y no fue muy amable. Aunque la dueña del local, que atiende la caja, es una mujer mayor que sí es bastante agradable —comentó, sonriendo levemente al pensar en la anciana.

—Espera, ¿y entonces la recomendación de quién fue? —inquirió Levy, algo confusa.

Juvia se sintió extrañamente nerviosa, quizás porque pudo haberlo dicho antes pero se le había pasado por completo hacerlo, se sentía algo boba por ello. Le aclaró la situación a Levy pensando eso, aprovechando de aclarar que había aceptado tomar té verde porque a todas les gustaba y no perdía nada por tener un tema en común con ellas, dado que nunca había podido entender el gusto de la mayoría por el tema. Levy la oyó atentamente, asintiendo a sus palabras, Cana por el contrario simplemente sonrió tras sus palabras y luego se despidió de ellas, marchándose rumbo a la barra. La maga de agua parpadeó, algo confusa por esa reacción pero no le dio más importancia.

O al menos así fue hasta que el grito de Mirajane alertó a todo el gremio.

—¡No puede ser!

Cana asintió repetidas veces a la maga, a saber a qué, temas de ellas. O eso pensaba Juvia antes de que la camarera del gremio dirigiera su atención a ella.

—Juvia, ¿es eso cierto?

Juvia parpadeó, completamente confusa. Miró unos momentos a sus lados, como tratando de ubicarse y lamentando el hecho de que la atención de todos estuviera sobre ella antes de hablar.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—¿Has estado coqueteando con el mago de Sabertooth?

Su confusión se convirtió en simple condescendencia. Parpadeó una vez más, como tratando de dilucidar si en verdad Mirajane le había preguntado eso antes de hablar.

—Cana-san, ¿qué tontería le dijo a Mira-san?

Cana dio un trago a su cerveza, con la atención de todo el gremio puesta en la conversación, antes de responder.

—No fue ninguna tontería, solo le dije a Mira lo que tú le dijiste a Levy, que tenías un nuevo amigo, Mira simplemente lo malinterpretó.

—No malinterpreté nada —reclamó Mirajane tras lo cual le arrebató el vaso de cerveza a Cana con brusquedad—. Me dijiste que Juvia iba a comprar té y aprovechaba de hablar con el chico de Sabertooth y que por él se había comprado un té verde, ¡Juvia odia el té verde!, eso lo malinterpreta cualquiera.

La maga de agua se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos al oír a las dos magas discutir, pues Cana no tardó en volver a reclamarle a Mirajane que ella había malinterpretado sus _inocentes_ palabras. Claro, como si Cana no hubiese ido ahí con la explicita intención de darle una idea equivocada a Mirajane.

El ambiente en el gremio comenzó a retornar a la normalidad, todos conscientes del carácter de esas dos. O al menos en parte, porque Lisanna no tardó en acercarse a su hermana para preguntar.

—¿Qué mago?

Inevitablemente algunos mantuvieron su atención en la conversación, la pregunta y la respuesta, entre ellos Gray. Juvia por su parte había suspirado y luego vuelto la atención a Levy, que le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

—Cana es así, supongo que debimos desconfiar cuando se marchó tan repentinamente.

—Juvia le da la razón en eso —dijo, suspirando nuevamente.

—Al menos nadie se hizo una idea equivocada. —Juvia asintió, agradeciendo internamente el detalle—. Sobre eso —llamó Levy, volviendo a obtener su atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cana lo mencionó como tu amigo, ¿lo es?

Juvia se sorprendió por la pregunta, no pudo ocultarlo, probablemente porque no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

—Solo han hablado dos veces —dijo, meditando unos momentos que eso en realidad no respondía la pregunta de Levy, ni la suya—, aunque sí ha sido muy amable con Juvia y a ella le agrada —comentó.

—¿Entonces sí has hablado con Rufus? —preguntaron a sus espaldas, causándole un sobresalto.

Volteó para ver a Gray tras ella, con una expresión levemente molesta.

—Pues sí —respondió—, es que él también estaba comprando té las dos veces que Juvia fue a comprar y como la primera vez la vendedora no aclaró la duda de Juvia y en cambio él sí, Juvia considero que era una buena idea pedirle consejo a él, parecía saber bastante de té —aclaró, señalando a la maga sentada frente a ella—, como Levy-san.

Gray no dijo nada, pero ciertamente no lucía feliz.

—¿Y es agradable?

—Bueno —comenzó Juvia, dudando—, respondió a la duda de Juvia aunque no tenía que hacerlo y la ha ayudado bastante con esto del té y del insomnio, así que sí, bien podría no haberlo hecho. —Se detuvo unos momentos tras decir eso antes de hablar—. ¿A Gray-sama le molesta?

—No, para nada —contestó el mago—, solo me había sorprendido saber que se frecuentaban.

—Pero si Juvia solo ha hablado con él dos veces.

¿Desde cuándo eso era frecuentar a alguien?

—Ya, pero cuando vayas de nuevo a comprar volverás a verlo, ¿no?

Aquello le sorprendió bastante, no había considerado ese detalle aunque en teoría era cierto, efectivamente lo vería de nuevo.

—Bueno, si el Green Earl Grey lo venden en Magnolia y le llega a gustar a Juvia... —comenzó, aunque no terminó.

—No lo venden —dijo Levy, cortando sus palabras—, por aquí solo venden el Earl Grey corriente y no de la mejor calidad.

Hubo un silencio tras esa declaración.

—Oh —musitó la maga de agua, incómoda—. Bueno, pues entonces Juvia irá de nuevo a comprar té rooibos, que el viaje le sirva de algo, después de todo ni siquiera sabe si le gustará la variación del Earl Grey con té verde. A menos que Levy-san conozca algún lugar más cercano donde vendan.

Levy torció el gesto, pensativa.

—Me parece que no, no estoy muy actualizada en el comercio del té —admitió—. Aunque —dijo, dudando unos momentos antes de continuar—, si dices que Rufus parece saber sobre el tema podrías preguntarle a él —ofreció.

A Juvia la idea la tomó desprevenida, no pudo ocultarlo. A Gray la idea no le gustó para nada, tampoco pudo ocultarlo.

—Juvia no había pensado en eso —admitió—, debió preguntarle ayer, entonces. No importa —dijo—, la próxima vez que vaya se asegurará de preguntarle. —Su compañera le sonrió y Juvia solo pudo regresar el gesto—. Gracias por eso, Levy-san.

La maga negó.

—Para nada, en algún momento se te habría ocurrido a ti.

Hubo otro pequeño intercambio de sonrisas antes de que Juvia se levantara.

—Bueno, Juvia irá a ver el tablero de misiones, le viene bien algo de dinero ahora —dijo—. Nos vemos, Levy-san. Hasta pronto, Gray-sama. —Hizo un último gesto con la mano antes de dar la vuelta y buscar unos momentos con la mirada a Gajeel, para partir hacia él.

Levy sonrió una última vez al verla antes de centrar su atención en Gray, que también había seguido el recorrido de la chica con la mirada. El mago enarcó una ceja ante la mirada inquisidora de Levy.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás celoso verdad?

Gray frunció el ceño antes de dar la vuelta.

—No es eso —respondió, alejándose rumbo a su grupo.

Y era cierto, no era eso, es solo que Juvia no lo había invitado con ella al marcharse.


	2. Rooibos

Miró la taza de té frente a ella por largos, realmente largos momentos. Luego volteó la mirada por sobre su hombro, contemplando a las personas que se hallaban a su espalda, a una cierta distancia de su persona y del lugar donde se encontraba. De vuelta a la taza. Suspiró. Contempló la vacía pieza de porcelana y pensó unos momentos que quizás pudiese determinar, al menos, si Gray se hallaba en su futuro o no viendo las manchas de té al fondo de la fina taza, después de todo eso con varias puntas de seguro se trataba de Gray y su perfecto cabello... o bien podía ser una piña.

Vale, Gray o su merienda, ninguna estaba mal.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó el joven que la había estado atendiendo desde que ella llegase, de pie a su lado.

Juvia alzó la mirada a él y negó con la cabeza antes de regresar su mirada a la taza de té y de ella dirigir sus ojos al pequeño plato, ahora vacío, en el que se habían hallado unas cuantas galletas hace poco.

—No —respondió, dejando la taza a un lado—, pero a Juvia le vendría bien un trozo de pastel.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué lo desea?

—Uno de fresa —dijo, pensando inevitablemente en Erza con eso.

—Inmediatamente.

El joven le sonrió y se alejó de ella en busca del pedido.

Juvia desvió entonces la mirada, regresando su vista nuevamente a las personas que se hallaban a su espalda, suspirando una vez más al hacerlo. Retornó sus ojos al frente e inspeccionó unos momentos el salón de té en el que se encontraba, separado de la tienda de té por un gran arco abierto que marcaba el límite entre ambos espacios. La tienda, a sus espaldas, tenía en dos de sus cuatro paredes los mostradores con el té, la puerta más una pequeña repisa con accesorios como tazas y demás en la tercera, y finalmente el arco cubriendo tres cuartos de pared en la cuarta, con la caja de pago en uno de sus pilares. Atravesado el arco estaba ese pequeño salón de té, con cinco mesas esparcidas por el lugar, rodeadas cada una por dos pequeños sillones a sus lados en lugar de sillas. Juvia se hallaba en uno de ellos, no tenía brazos y era bastante cómodo a la vez que grande, no dudaba que cabían dos personas ahí y por tanto cuatro en total en cada mesa. Por lo demás la decoración era sencilla, pero el té tan bueno como el que vendía la tienda anexa y los bocadillos tampoco estaban mal.

Todo eso formaría una imagen bastante plácida si no fuera por el detalle de que se encontraba impaciente. No es que Juvia esperara a alguien en particular, de seguro fue su culpa por asumir que dos sucesos eran un muestrario lo suficiente amplio para formular un hecho absoluto, pero ciertamente había esperado encontrar a Rufus cuando se dirigió al lugar. Pero no, casi una hora ahí y nada. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo eso era haber descubierto el salón de té, por lo demás se supone había ido para preguntarle al mago si sabía de alguna tienda más cercana a Magnolia que vendiera té rooibos y no había obtenido nada, lo que implicaba que si él no llegaba tendría que ir nuevamente a ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo cuando fuera a comprar té algún otro día. Que era lo otro, ya había comprado su Rooibos Earl Grey y ahora solo mataba el tiempo; y ella que incluso había considerado comentarle al mago que sí le había gustado la variedad Green Earl Grey, vaya decepción.

Suspiró, mirando una vez más su taza. Quizás debió aprovechar de pedir otro té, mirar esa piña (pseudo Gray) no le traía nada bueno.

Lo mejor sería acabar su pastel, pedir la cuenta y luego preguntarle a la anciana dueña del local si había visto a Rufus. Él parecía ir seguido ahí, o al menos esa impresión le había dado las dos veces que se lo había topado, de seguro la anciana lo reconocía y era capaz de decirle si se había pasado o no. De hecho, hubiera hecho eso antes de pasarse una hora ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Recibió su pastel, se apresuró en comerlo (Erza se habría decepcionado de ella si la viera) y luego fue hasta la caja para pagar. Mejor eso que pedirle al chico que le llevara la cuenta, después de todo quería hablar con la dueña, la que le sonrió al verla acercarse.

—¿Disfrutó su té?

Juvia asintió levemente.

—Sí, a Juvia le gusta mucho el Earl Grey —respondió, admitiendo para sus adentros que lo había extrañado un poco en esos casi tres meses de no beber la variedad tradicional—. ¿Juvia puede hacerle una pregunta?

La dueña, una anciana de cabello canoso y rostro amable, asintió.

—Por supuesto —dijo, antes de mirar levemente el salón de té—. La mesa seis, ¿no?

Juvia parpadeó confundida al oírla.

—¿La seis?

—Oh, es que el cuatro es de mala suerte —dijo la señora con obviedad—, por eso no hay mesa cuatro.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Juvia por cortesía.

—Supongo que usted no cree en esas cosas.

—La verdad Juvia no suele pensar en eso como para creer o no hacerlo —admitió—. ¿Cuánto es?

La anciana volvió a sonreírle antes de hacer unos pocas cuentas antes de responderle y tender la boleta con el total hacia ella.

—¿Qué quería preguntarme?

—Ah, cierto —recordó Juvia, volviendo a echarle una corta mirada al local de té—. ¿Rufus-san no ha venido? —cuestionó, tendiéndole el dinero a la mujer.

Esta parpadeó, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Oh no, se ha ausentado unos días —contestó, aceptando el dinero para depositarlo en la caja—. Ha de estar de misión, suele ser así cuando no se deja ver por un tiempo.

—Pero viene seguido, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, su gremio está a una media hora de aquí en tren, es un trayecto corto. ¿Por qué?, ¿habían quedado o algo así?

Juvia parpadeó. ¿Quedar? Esperen, ¿cómo una cita?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió inmediatamente, incómoda y algo sonrojada—. Es que Juvia necesitaba preguntarle algo, ella quería saber si había otra tienda de té que vendiera té de rooibos.

—Claro, Magnolia está bastante lejos de aquí, ¿no? —dijo la mujer—. Supongo que venir le resulta pesado.

—Sí, pero Juvia no ha encontrado otra tienda que venda té de rooibos más cerca de Fairy Tail.

—No es un té muy común —admitió la anciana, tal como habían hecho todos aquellos a los que Juvia les había preguntado—, cuesta incluso encontrar exportadores, sobre todo en el último tiempo con la sequía en Bellum.

—Juvia entiende. ¿No sabrá por casualidad de otro lugar que venda?

—Lo siento, suelo estar preocupada de mi negocio nada más, sé que le exportan a otros pocos en Fiore, pero no sé dónde ni cuántos.

—Ya veo, gracias de todas formas —dijo, dispuesta a marcharse—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, señorita. Por cierto —llamó la anciana, captando su atención unos momentos—, hace tiempo que no se pasa, así que de seguro vuelve pronto, no suele estar lejos más de un mes.

Juvia parpadeó, tardando unos momentos en captar de qué hablaba, cuando lo hizo sonrió en respuesta y continuó su camino hacia la salida del local. Ya en la calle se puso rumbo a la estación de tren para retornar a Magnolia, lamentando unos momentos su mala suerte. Tardaba dos horas y algo el viaje, realmente anhelaba una opción más cercana para comprar té. Sin embargo, si la dueña le había dicho que probablemente Rufus volviera pronto quizás pudiera ir la próxima semana o a fin de mes a ver si estaba y rematar el asunto con rapidez. Fugazmente pasó por su mente la idea de ir a Sabertooth a preguntar, pero la desecho inmediatamente. Independiente de que el gremio estuviera a media hora de ahí no se atrevía a ir para preguntar algo así, después de todo no es como si fuese cercana a nadie ahí como para ir con tanta libertad. No, definitivamente no.

Compró el maldito boleto a Sabertooth. Total, era solo media hora y ella ya había perdido bastante tiempo, media hora más, media hora menos, no le significaba nada. Que no quería decir en lo absoluto que se sintiera cómoda presentándose en ese gremio, seguía siendo extraño.

—¡Maestro! —llamó la chica que la había recibido—, ¡es una maga de Fairy Tail!

Sting Eucliffe estuvo en medio segundo frente a ella.

—¿Viene acompañada? —preguntó casi gritándolo. Su rostro formó una expresión de decepción al ver a Juvia—. Pensé que sería Natsu-san con la rubia —comentó, para luego cruzarse de brazos y sonreírle—. ¿Qué sucede?

Juvia dudó unos momentos.

—Juvia solo venía a preguntar por Rufus-san —respondió al fin, ganándose una mirada extrañada del rubio frente a ella—. Ella tiene entendido que está de misión y quería saber cuándo volvía.

Sting pareció algo confundido tras su aclaración, pero tras pasarse la mano por el cabello acabo por responder.

—Sí, está de misión, pero no sé cuando vuelve —admitió, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica a su lado—. ¿Salió hace unas dos semanas, no?

—Efectivamente maestro.

El maestro de Sabertooth torció un poco el gesto, incómodo, antes de mirarla.

—Pues eso —dijo.

Juvia tuvo el impulso de decirle que ese «pues eso» a ella no le respondía nada porque, probablemente, no manejaba una información que ellos sí.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —indagó—, o sea, ¿por qué Sting-san no sabe cuándo vuelve?

—Porque ya debería haber vuelto —dijo Sting con simpleza—, no era una misión larga, tendría que haber estado aquí hace unos tres días pero no ha vuelto y tampoco ha llamado, por eso no sé cuándo volverá.

Lucía incómodo por el detalle y Juvia no tardó en comprender el motivo de ello. En resumen, no sabía nada de él desde hace tres días y estaba preocupado.

—Entiendo, gracias de todas formas —dijo, inclinándose en señal de gratitud—. Juvia se marcha, entonces.

No alcanzó ni a pensar en dar la vuelta cuando Eucliffe la retuvo.

—Espera, espera —llamó apresuradamente—, ¿por qué quieres saber cuándo vuelve? —cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza al mirarla—. ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?

Le hubiera encantado que esa pregunta no la hubiera puesto nerviosa como lo hizo, suscitaba aún más las ideas que el chico frente a ella claramente se estaba haciendo.

—De nada, Juvia solo quería preguntarle algo sobre té —respondió, sintiendo las mejillas calientes ante el escrutinio del maestro de Sabertooth—, ellos nada más han hablado un par de veces cuando se han topado —dijo, para luego añadir—, comprando té, nada más comprando té.

—Ya —dijo Sting, relajando levemente su expresión pero sin dar señales de creerle mucho, pues la miraba con algo de escepticismo—. Cuando vuelva le avisaré que preguntaste por él.

Juvia asintió, sintiendo las mejillas calientes ante la mirada inquisidora del mago frente a ella.

—Gracias por eso —murmuró, incómoda—. Juvia se marcha, que tengan un buen día.

—Igualmente —respondió la joven que la había recibido, inclinándose levemente al decirlo.

—Nos vemos —dijo Sting sin despegar su mirada desconfiada de ella.

Juvia dio la vuelta, avanzando a paso rápido lejos de Sabertooth. Definitivamente no tendría que haber ido, mejor se hubiera quedado con su media hora. Ya en el tren reafirmó esa idea al darle vueltas a las palabras de Sting, porque tras pensar seriamente en que no sabía a pesar de todo cuándo volvería surgió el fatalista pensamiento de si lo haría. Después de todo Sting le dijo que ya tendría que haber vuelto pero no lo había hecho, ni siquiera había informado, eso parecía implicar que quizás había tenido algún tipo de percance.

Y maldita sea, ahora estaba preocupada.

Suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada a sus pies. Todo eso era estúpido e incómodo porque solo era un maldito té, podía seguir tomando el Earl Grey tradicional pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Desde ya, pudo rechazar la oferta de Levy pero acabo por no hacerlo aunque no quisiese cambiar su té y Juvia consideraba que quizás era porque muy internamente sí quería hacerlo, como si precisase cambiar algo. Era incómodo, la ponía incómoda tal como lo hacía el maldito insomnio. Y ahora estaba en un tren retornando a Magnolia tras ir a Sabertooth por culpa de esa extraña necesidad de cambiar algo, lo que fuera, que se materializaba en un tonto té que encima le acarreaba una preocupación que no necesitaba y por alguien que no conocía de nada. Aunque lo entendía, era lo que implicaba la vida de un mago y por tanto el pensamiento le había sido inevitable, después de todo le podría pasar a cualquiera.

A ella, o a Gray.

Quiso alejar esos pensamientos al volver a Magnolia y arrojarse sobre su cama, sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella. ¿El qué?, ¿qué trataba de cambiar inconscientemente? Era desagradable la forma en la que a veces hasta ser uno mismo resultaba difícil e indescifrable. Por qué no se podía nacer, por lo menos, con un manual del propio ser.

O uno de Gray.

Suspiró nuevamente y dio la vuelta en la cama, algo alicaída. Entonces, como un súbito destello de consciencia, se percató de la causa. No, de su extraño comportamiento no, pero sí de su insomnio. No era el té, no era su cuarto, tampoco un hábito irregular o una mala alimentación, simplemente era cierto que un espectador externo solía ver mejor esas cosas que uno mismo. Los demás tenían razón: estaba desanimada.

Ir al gremio a la mañana siguiente de alguna forma reforzó ese pensamiento, verlos a todos tan alegres y sentirse fuera de lugar. Por alguna razón no se sentía del todo bien, no como era usual en ella.

—¡Juvia! —llamó Levy al verla, sonriendo y esperando a que ella se acercara para hablarle—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Perfecto. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podía haber hecho Levy tenía que haber regresado su preocupación?, bastante tenía con ella misma y sus problemas para agregar la incertidumbre.

—Mal —respondió, sentándose frente a la pequeña maga—, Rufus-san no estaba.

—Oh —musitó Levy—. ¿Por?

Juvia lo pensó, meditó unos momentos qué responder a eso.

—No sé —dijo finalmente—, la dueña le dijo a Juvia que probablemente estuviera de misión.

—Supongo que era esperable —comentó Levy tras oír su respuesta—. ¿Entonces no pudiste preguntarle?

—No, Juvia sigue sin saber de otro lugar que venda rooibos.

—¿Y?

Juvia parpadeó.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué harás?

—Oh —vocalizó al captar el punto. Se alzó de hombros—. Juvia irá otro día a preguntarle, quizás lo encuentre. La dependienta le dijo a Juvia que quizás volviera a fin de mes.

Quizás.

—Pero —comenzó Levy—, ¿y si mejor vas a Sabertooth? Ahí definitivamente tendrá que estar tarde o temprano.

Pero ya lo hizo y bien no le fue.

—Juvia no se siente cómoda yendo como si nada —y aún así había ido, ni ella se entendía—, además para ella es mejor ir a la tienda, así mata dos pájaros de un tiro —mintió.

—Supongo que tienes un punto, aunque podrías no volver a encontrarlo.

Por supuesto, bien podría nunca volver.

—Es una posibilidad —admitió—, pero la dueña le comentó a Juvia que Rufus-san siempre se pasaba por ahí.

—Oh —dijo Levy, comenzando a notar algo raro en el gesto de Juvia y en ella en general, como si estuviera incómoda con la conversación—. Entonces supongo que también estará ahí tarde o temprano.

—Por supuesto, así que Juvia irá a la tienda a fin de mes —dijo, para luego pensarlo un poco—, o quizás la próxima semana, la dueña le dijo que de seguro no tardaba en volver.

Prefería, en verdad, cortar con ese tema del té lo antes posible, no le estaba trayendo ningún bien.

Juvia no necesitaba cambiar su té, ella no necesitaba cambiar nada.

—Por cierto —llamó—, ¿Levy-san ha visto a Gajeel-kun? —preguntó, comenzando a pasear la vista por el gremio.

—Sí, él estaba —dijo Levy volteando igualmente la vista para revisar el gremio, al tiempo que el susodicho aparecía rodando por su campo de visión para ir a estrellarse a uno de los extremos del gremio—... luchando con los demás, como siempre.

Juvia parpadeó unos momentos, perpleja, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada y reír con fuerza unos momentos. La situación le había resultado graciosa. Se levantó para ir en busca de su compañero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Levy sonrió inevitablemente al verla, lucía más natural así.

La maga dio cuatro largos pasos hasta donde estaba Gajeel, deteniéndose a pocos metros de él.

—Gajeel-kun —llamó.

—Ah —respondió Gajeel, de espaldas contra el piso, fijando su atención en ella con molestia—. ¿Qué quieres, mujer?

—Juvia se preguntaba si Gajeel-kun la acompañaría a una misión, ella no quiere ir sola y necesita dinero —explicó.

El mago de hierro la miró unos momentos para luego sentarse —aún estaba tirado en el piso— de golpe y dirigir su mirada hacia el centro del gremio, donde varios miembros luchaban entre sí, entre ellos Natsu y Gray.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas al idiota de hielo? —cuestionó de la nada, regresando la mirada a la maga de agua.

—¿A Gray-sama? —repitió Juvia, dirigiendo luego la mirada al mago—. ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, centrando una vez más la mirada en el mago a su lado.

—Hace mucho que no le preguntas —aclaró Gajeel.

Juvia se quedo en silencio unos momentos, algo confundida.

—Juvia no entiende —admitió—, ¿qué tiene eso? Juvia suele ir a misiones con Gajeel-kun y Gray-sama suele ir a misiones con rival de amor y los demás —comentó, volviendo la mirada al grupo que peleaba a unos metros—. Juvia no suele ir a misiones con Gray-sama.

—Pero sueles preguntarle.

—Sí —admitió nuevamente, bajando unos momentos la mirada al piso—, pero Gray-sama le dirá que no y Juvia no quiere ir sola a la misión —explicó ante la mirada inquisidora de Gajeel. Se miraron unos largos segundos hasta que de pronto Juvia se llevó la mano a la boca, como si se hubiera percatado de algo. Gajeel no tardó en desconfiar de ese gesto—. A menos que Gajeel-kun quiera ir a una misión con Levy-san.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el mago.

—En dicho caso trata de echar muy sutilmente a Juvia, pero Juvia entiende...

—¡Juvia entiende nada! —reclamó Gajeel, levantándose y mirándola con fastidio—. No inventes cosas mujer, vamos a la tonta misión.

Redfox dio la vuelta, aparentemente rumbo al tablero de misiones aunque su objetivo real era ocultar su sonrojo. Juvia quiso reír por el detalle, si no lo hizo fue porque la voz de Phanterlily la detuvo.

—Eso lo hiciste a propósito —acusó el exceed llegando a su lado.

Juvia lo miró unos segundos antes de alzar su mano.

—Nunca se le discute a una mujer —dijo como si revelara alguna especie de verdad universal antes de dar la vuelta y partir tras su compañero.

Y es que era una verdad universal, Gajeel solo era tan idiota que todavía no se enteraba, problema de él.

Lily no tardó en seguirla, volando a su lado unos momentos antes de cuestionar:

—¿En verdad te falta dinero?

Juvia presintió unos momentos que Lily había visto a través de su mentira.

—Sí —mintió, a pesar de todo.

Vale, dinero no le faltaba exactamente, pero no era mentira que el dinero nunca estaba de más. Sí era cierto que en realidad lo primero que necesitaba era distraerse, pero el hecho de ganar dinero por la misión no se convertía en un detalle irrelevante por eso, en lo absoluto. Era una mentira a medias, más o menos.

—Ah, una corta Gajeel-kun —reclamó al ver la misión en la que el mago había centrado la atención, atención que fue a ella con sus palabras—, Juvia tiene que hacer la próxima semana —aclaró.

Tenía que sacarse de dudas lo antes posible.

Por eso casi se sintió ansiosa al momento en que pisó nuevamente la tienda de té ocho días después, cumplida la semana de forma casi exacta. Avanzó por el lugar algo nerviosa y con la mirada algo inquieta antes de detenerse frente a uno de los mostradores de a saber qué té, sus conocimientos no le eran suficientes para determinarlo.

—Rufus-san —llamó.

Él giró el rostro, sonriendo al reconocerla antes de voltear completamente. A Juvia, sin embargo, le pareció percibir algo de torpeza en el movimiento por lo que no regresó la sonrisa.

—Juvia, tiempo sin verla —correspondió el mago a modo de saludo.

—Sí, es que Rufus-san no estaba la última vez que Juvia vino —comentó ella, tratando de decir aquello con normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado una semana pendiente del detalle.

—Claro, Kiko-san me lo comentó.

Juvia ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Quién?

Rufus hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza, señalando la caja. Juvia no tardó en entender tras dirigir una corta mirada tras ella que se refería a la dueña.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, regresando la mirada a él—, es que Juvia no sabía su nombre.

—Comprendo.

—Ella hubiera esperado que mencionara a Sting-san.

Esta vez quien lució confundido fue Rufus.

—¿Por qué Sting?

—Eh —musitó Juvia, asombrada—, ¿Sting-san no se lo dijo?

—¿Qué cosa?

No, claramente no se lo había dicho. A saber por qué, tampoco es que le afectase que no lo hubiera hecho.

—No importa —dijo apresuradamente, algo incómoda. Si al final el maestro de Sabertooth no le había mencionado que había ido a preguntar por él mejor, todavía le avergonzaba un poco el detalle—. Ahora que menciona a Kiko-san —dijo, desviando el tema—, Juvia quería preguntarle algo a Rufus-san, por eso preguntó por él. Lo estuvo esperando la última vez que vino —agregó.

—Entiendo. Lamento eso.

—No importa —se apresuró en decir—, después de todo Rufus-san no sabía que Juvia lo estaba buscando, no es como si hubieran quedado para que él se disculpe.

—Supongo. ¿Qué quería preguntarme?

Juvia se tardó unos momentos en responder, buscando las palabras para ello.

—Ella se preguntaba si conoce alguna tienda de té más cercana a Magnolia que venda té rooibos, el viaje aquí le toma unas cuatro horas en total.

Él pareció pensarlo, quedando unos largos momentos en silencio con la mirada fija en ningún punto particular.

—Me parece que hay uno en Hosenka —respondió finalmente, fijando nuevamente su atención en ella.

A Juvia se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó, llamando la atención de algunas personas y obteniendo una afirmativa por parte del mago—. ¡Qué bien!

Rufus sonrió al ver su reacción.

—Me alegra haberla ayudado.

Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, fijando entonces la mirada en el mostrador a su lado—. ¿Qué vino a comprar Rufus-san?

—Vine a por un poco de cedrón —respondió él.

Eso la extrañó levemente.

—¿Por?

—Nada importante, es para Yukino —dijo Rufus—. ¿Qué vino a buscar Juvia?

—Oh —musitó, algo nerviosa—, no, Juvia no vino a por nada —contestó—, ella solo quería preguntarle a Rufus-san lo que... bueno, lo que ya le preguntó.

Rufus se quedo en silencio unos momentos, algo perplejo por esa declaración.

—O sea, ¿hizo un viaje de cuatro horas para eso?

Juvia inevitablemente se puso todavía más nerviosa, consciente de lo insignificante que sonaba todo como para haberse tomado esas molestias.

—Bueno —tartamudeó—, sí. —Se sintió un poquito tonta y un poco insegura al decir eso—. Juvia quiere decir, en teoría ya no tendrá que tomar el viaje y... bueno, ella estaba algo ansiosa por preguntarle.

Hubo un corto silencio tras eso. En realidad estaba ansiosa por saber de él, preocupada por la ausencia que había mencionado Sting, pero no es como si pensara hacer verbal ese pensamiento sonando tan ridículo, todavía no se conocían de nada como para que tuviera que preocuparse por él por muy inconsciente que hubiera sido.

—Supongo —aceptó Rufus—, aunque me sigue sonando algo raro.

—Juvia lo entiende un poco, sí suena algo raro —admitió por su parte, sonriendo levemente.

—En dicho caso asumo que ya se marcha, ¿no?

Juvia se sorprendió un poco con esas palabras, más que nada porque no había esperado esa acotación.

—Juvia podría esperar a Rufus-san —ofreció—, después de todo ambos van a la estación de trenes y él ya tiene claro que comprará, ¿no?

A fin de cuentas ya habían ido juntos a la estación de trenes una vez.

—Sí —aceptó él—, la verdad es que me entretuve un poco viendo qué hierbas habían, ya sabe, para ver más o menos qué opciones tenían. Pero Yukino me pidió cedrón así que supongo que estoy listo.

—Bien, Juvia lo acompaña a la caja —dijo sonriendo. Iba a preguntar qué tenía Yukino o por qué necesitaba cedrón, pero justo entonces Rufus comenzó a avanzar, haciendo patente un detalle que hasta entonces no había podido dejarse ver—. Rufus-san cojea. —Observó.

Él se detuvo, mirándola unos momentos antes de que sus ojos descendieran hasta su pierna izquierda unos segundos.

—Sí, tuve un pequeño percance —comentó con calma, para luego continuar avanzando.

Juvia no tardó en darle alcance.

—¿Qué le pasó? —cuestionó algo preocupada.

—Nada demasiado grave, me esguince el tobillo —explicó Rufus con calma.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Juvia—, ¿en su misión?

Porque eso le explicaría el retraso que le comentó Sting.

—El lugar donde estaba sufrió un derrumbe.

—Oh —musitó ante la información—, ¿le cayó alguna piedra o usted cayó con el derrumbe?

—Yo caí —aclaró Rufus—, con la situación no me quedaba de otra y no pude caer bien tampoco.

—¿Le duele?

—Casi nada —dijo el mago, dejando la conversación de lado momentáneamente para pagar.

Juvia no dijo ni acotó nada más sobre el tema hasta que salieron de la tienda y emprendieron rumbo a la estación de trenes, mirando unos momentos el pie de su acompañante.

—¿Rufus-san necesita ayuda para caminar? —cuestionó.

—En lo absoluto, ya estoy mejor —respondió él—, aún está algo inflamado pero ya casi no me duele, me molesta más que nada debido a que no me permite caminar bien.

—Juvia entiende, supone que fue doloroso.

—Un poco, además estaba en un lugar montañoso a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, me costó llegar para atender el esguince.

—Ya veo —dijo para luego quedarse callada unos momentos, viendo al mago caminar con algo de lentitud a través de la calle.

—Si quiere se adelanta.

—No, a Juvia no le molesta —dijo y agregó—, ella no tiene prisa de todas formas y no se sentiría bien dejándolo atrás.

Él le sonrió en respuesta y Juvia imitó el gesto vagamente, para luego regresar la mirada al frente. La estación de trenes no estaba muy lejos, detalle que agradecía, le incomodaba un poco que Rufus caminara habiendo sufrido una lesión, más considerando que cojeaba al caminar y el detalle no le permitía desentenderse del tema.

De pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza.

—¿Rufus-san no tendría que tomar reposo?

—Reposé allá, en las montañas. —Fue la respuesta del mago, simple y concisa.

—Ya —dijo Juvia, no muy convencida—, ¿pero reposó el tiempo suficiente?

Rufus volteó a verla, algo extrañado.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Cojea —acotó Juvia—, ¿realmente está bien que recorra está distancia?

—Yo considero que sí, no fue algo grave en realidad y no me duele —replicó él.

Juvia no dijo nada más porque iba notando que era inútil, pero el detalle le seguía molestando un tanto al verlo cojear. Además a saber qué tan grave había sido o cuándo había vuelto finalmente a su gremio, quizás y apenas había tomado reposo un par de días y un esguince podía requerir mucho más dependiendo de la gravedad.

—¿Está seguro de que está bien?

—¿Sucede algo con eso?

Juvia frunció el ceño, comenzando a considerar que esa actitud era desagradablemente testadura. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó levemente el rostro, como si quisiera hacer patente su molestia con el gesto.

—No —respondió.

Rufus detuvo su andar porque era evidente que a Juvia le molestaba, no es como si hubiese intentado ocultarlo para empezar. Juvia no tardó en detenerse también, mirándolo unos momentos como esperando a que el mago dijera algo.

—¿Le molestaría menos si dejo que me ayude?

Juvia no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Él pareció pensarlo unos momentos, algo incómodo, pero acabó por alzar su brazo izquierdo en señal de resignación. Juvia no tardó nada en llegar a su lado y pasar el dichoso brazo por sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo la mano de él con su mano izquierda una vez lo hubo hecho, para luego pasar su brazo derecho por la espalda del mago para tomarlo por la cintura. Iba a avanzar, pero por mucho que a ella le hiciera feliz el detalle de que forzara menos la pierna él lucía bastante incómodo.

—¿A Rufus-san le molesta que Juvia lo ayude? —inquirió antes de dar el primer paso para continuar rumbo a la estación.

—No, pero no me siento muy cómodo con la cercanía.

Juvia parpadeó, algo perdida.

—¿Disculpe?

—Prefiero mantener distancia de las personas —aclaró Rufus—, nada más eso.

—¿En verdad? —cuestionó por la sencilla razón de que si no lo mencionaba ella no hubiera sido consciente del detalle.

A Gray le molestaba la cercanía, pero en su caso era evidente pues Gray no dudaba en hacerlo patente. O al menos así lo sentía ella pues solía rechazar su contacto.

—¿No lo parece?

—Es que Rufus-san es bastante amable.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —inquirió—, uno puede ser amable sin tener que estar a medio milímetro de otra persona.

A Juvia la comparación le pareció graciosa, así que sonrió tenuemente con tal de no reír, aunque se le escapó un carraspeo.

—Cierto —aceptó—. Entonces —llamó, captando la atención del mago—, ¿por qué le molesta?

Rufus frunció el ceño, meditando la pregunta unos instantes.

—Solo soy algo reservado.

A Juvia le dio la impresión de que en realidad no tenía una respuesta para eso, pero consideró que estaba bien así, las personas no solían tener un motivo para ser como eran. Ella misma no tenía un motivo para alguna de sus actitudes, solo era ella.

—Juvia entiende —dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se acercaban a la estación.

Indudablemente habría llegado antes si hacía el camino sola, pero tampoco estaba apresurada y Juvia siempre prefería la compañía, hasta la más mínima cosa prefería no tener que hacerla en soledad.

—Nos vemos —dijo en cuanto se separaron, ya habiendo comprado su boleto para Magnolia.

—Supongo. —Fue todo lo que dijo Rufus, emprendiendo camino hacia su andén con lentitud.

Juvia se quedo quieta unos momentos, pensativa, realmente pensativa como le solía suceder últimamente y bastante seguido. Finalmente dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ir hacia su tren para emprender camino a Magnolia, aunque no dio ni un solo paso, inmersa en sus pensamientos como estaba, todavía con el «supongo» impreso en la memoria. En teoría no, pero aun así él dijo «supongo». En teoría no.

A los pocos segundos se halló corriendo en dirección contraria para darle alcance al mago.

—¡Rufus-san!

Él volteó al oír su llamado, observándola con algo de confusión. Dio la vuelta completamente al tiempo que Juvia llegaba frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tras unos instantes, no muy seguro de a qué había venido el llamado repentino.

Juvia se tomó unos segundos para coger aire, había corrido bastante después de todo, la estación era grande, antes de hablar.

—Juvia cambió de opinión —comentó de la nada—, ella seguirá yendo a la tienda así que —dijo, cortándose unos momentos—, nos vemos —repitió.

Rufus la estudió unos segundos con la mirada, confuso.

—¿No le toma cuatro horas el viaje?

Aquello la avergonzó un poco, fue incapaz de ocultarlo.

—Sí —admitió—, pero a Juvia le gusta el té de la tienda así que... se pasara por ahí más seguido.

Mentira, Juvia detestaba el té, pero alguna excusa tenía que dar.


	3. Té negro

Ciertamente le faltaba el toque, ese leve gusto a bergamota que a ella tanto le agradaba; y ciertamente la sensación algo reseca en su lengua no terminaba de cautivarla, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Al menos no era del todo desagradable y esa sensación parecida a sequedad la dejaba cualquier té, incluso el Earl Grey.

Tenía algo de sabor, también.

—¿Qué pasa Juvia? —inquirió Lisanna, sentada frente a ella y contemplando el rostro algo pensativo de su compañera.

—Nada —respondió—, Juvia solo degustaba el té.

La mirada de Lisanna bajó hasta su taza, observando el líquido rojizo que esta contenía.

—Supongo que te gusta mucho el Earl Grey —acotó la maga al no saber qué más decir.

—Es té negro común —aclaró Juvia—, no Earl Grey.

Su amiga la miró entonces con algo de confusión.

—¿No que a ti no te gustaba el té?

Juvia se preguntó unos momentos cuántas veces más iba a recibir esa pregunta. No era fanática, cosa muy diferente a que no le gustara, le gustaba el Earl Grey, por ejemplo. Se podría decir que gustaba de muy pocos té y los que no le gustaban sí los detestaba un tanto, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara el té; no todo el té al menos, sus compañeros podrían dejar de generalizar tanto.

—Juvia quería probar —explicó, dándole otro sorbo a su taza.

Después de todo era casi lo mismo que el Earl Grey pero sin la bergamota. No era tan malo, hasta podía acostumbrarse a la sensación algo seca que le dejaba y ese sabor un tanto áspero. Sin embargo, tras tragar el líquido caliente y regresar la vista a Lisanna se encontró con una mirada suspicaz, una que le daba bastante mala espina.

Eso del té seguía siendo mala idea, no entendía cómo aún no se convencía de ello.

—Ya —dijo Lisanna, mirándola fijamente—, ¿y a qué se debe que quieras probar?

Por todos los cielos, tenían que ser hermanas. Juvia quiso suspirar y si no lo hizo fue únicamente porque empeoraría la situación, bastante tenía con que Lisanna insinuara cosas como para darle a entender que no quería tocar el tema, solo sería peor.

¿Era genético eso de malinterpretar todo?, porque parecía que sí.

—Nada en particular —respondió—, Juvia solo tiene ganas de un cambio.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo Lisanna, sin quitar esa mirada inquisidora de sus ojos, signo inequívoco de que esa respuesta no la dejaba conforme—. ¿Cambiar qué cosas?

Juvia frunció el ceño, no muy segura de a dónde se dirigía la conversación tras esa acotación.

—Nada en particular —repitió—, Juvia solo tenía ganas de cambiar algo.

—¿Por qué no la pintura de tu cuarto?

Esta vez alzó una ceja.

—Simplemente no pensó en eso —contestó—, Levy-san le recomendó lo del té por el insomnio y Juvia cambió el té, nada más.

Se resumía en simple casualidad.

—Sobre eso —dijo Lisanna, cambiando tema y tono de voz con una rapidez asombrosa—, ¿qué tal vas con el insomnio?, ¿ya duermes mejor?

A Juvia le hubiera encantado poder darle una afirmativa.

—No —dijo, incordiada por el detalle—, Juvia ha dormido algo mejor estos días pero sigue siendo un dormir algo cortado.

Lisanna le dirigió una mirada de fidedigna preocupación.

—Quizás deberías ir a ver a Porlyusica.

Juvia negó.

—Ella está bien, ya se le pasará —comentó, volviendo a mirar la taza en sus manos—. Juvia ha estado durmiendo mejor estos días, de seguro ya pronto lo hace con normalidad. Además Wendy-san no pudo hacer nada, Juvia no cree tampoco que Porlyusica-san logre mucho.

—Ojala tengas razón —dijo Lisanna, sonriendo antes de levantarse—. En fin, iré a ver si Mira-nee necesita algo, como se acerca fin de año el gremio anda más escandaloso que de costumbre.

Juvia asintió a modo de despedida y su compañera le sonrió una última vez a modo de respuesta antes de emprender camino hacia su hermana mayor. La maga de agua agradeció unos momentos que su insomnio hubiera desviado el tema al ver a su amiga marcharse, para luego regresar la mirada a su taza, pensativa. O sea, no había un motivo en particular por el que quisiera probar qué tal el té negro, tal como había dicho todo ese tema del té era pura casualidad, pero no quitaba que la ponía un tanto nerviosa que la gente preguntara, quizás porque solían hacerlo con ese tono insinuante y a Juvia la avergonzaba un poco ser consciente de lo que rumoreaban sus compañeras, inclusive algunos compañeros.

Quizás por eso no se extrañó demasiado cuando la presencia de Gray reemplazó a la de Lisanna, era uno de los tantos que solía escuchar con escepticismo sus explicaciones y por eso en el último tiempo solía interrogarla a cada momento.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó a modo de saludo, sonriendo con fuerza.

—Hola —saludó Gray con aparente indiferencia—. ¿Qué haces?

—Juvia bebe té.

—Ah. —Últimamente le daba la extraña impresión de que el mago odiaba esa bebida, aunque no entendía por qué, pero siempre se veía molesto cuando ella mencionaba cualquier cosa relacionada al té—. ¿Aparte?

—¿Aparte? —repitió, extrañada.

—Además de eso —aclaró Gray—, ¿haces o planeas hacer algo además de beber té?

Lo pensó unos momentos.

—No —dijo—, Gajeel-kun salió de misión con Levy-san y su equipo, y de todas formas Juvia no precisa dinero en estos momentos. Tampoco es que deba salir por algún motivo particular, solo pasa tiempo en el gremio —explicó, para luego caer en la cuenta de algo. Oh, cuánta ilusión le hizo—. A menos que Gray-sama quiera ir a una misión con Juvia y haya venido aquí para eso —dijo, ilusionada.

Gray no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa, más que nada porque contaba mes y medio desde que Juvia siquiera insinuó lo de ir a una misión con él.

—La verdad no —respondió con rapidez—, volví ayer de una con flamita y los otros.

—Oh —musitó Juvia, algo decepcionada, debió considerar ese detalle—. Juvia entiende.

Y ahí radicaba el problema para Gray. Nada más algo decepcionada. Un simple «Juvia entiende». No era por nada en particular, pero últimamente sentía a la maga algo distante y eso en Juvia era alarmante. ¿Ella, distante? Sonaba ridículo en su cabeza. Salvo claro que pareciera ser el caso, entonces pasaba a sonarle alarmante. Luego estaba el detalle de su insomnio, era indudable para cualquiera que algo le pasaba a Juvia, aunque el qué siguiera siendo un misterio. Eran compañeros, comenzar a preocuparse le había resultado inevitable.

—Así que —habló nuevamente, llamando la atención de la maga que bebía otro trago de su taza—, ¿no saldrás hoy?

—No.

—¿Y mañana?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y pasado?

Juvia parpadeó.

—¿Gray-sama quiere saber si Juvia saldrá esta semana por algún motivo en particular?

—No —respondió él—. ¿Pero saldrás?

—No.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Ya veo —dijo Gray—. Es que como hace mucho no sales a comprar té pensé que...

—Ah. —Lo interrumpió Juvia, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo, qué era lo que buscaba saber, probablemente—, Juvia saldrá la próxima semana con las chicas a la tienda de té, porque Levy-san aún quiere conocerla y Erza-san oyó a Juvia comentar que venden pastel de fresas.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Ya veo —repitió Gray.

Al menos, se consoló, saldría con las demás, porque eso de que Juvia saliera a comprar té le molestaba, más considerando que se supone ella iba a encontrar una tienda más cercana.

«Juvia decidió que le gustaba esa tienda», era lo que había dicho la maga cuando Levy había preguntado, lo que implicaba que seguiría yendo allá. A Gray no le molestaría tanto si Mirajane no le insinuara cosas a cada momento sobre el detalle, como si el hecho de que a Juvia le gustara una tienda de té en particular tuviese que implicar necesariamente algo. Quizás solo le gustaba el té, a todas las chicas les gustaba el té, ¿no?

«Justo a Juvia no», había respondido Mira cuando hizo la acotación. Ahora la maga parecía distante y él no estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, claro que no. Es solo que ya lo había dicho, todo eso era extraño y Juvia ya actuaba lo bastante extraño con el asunto del insomnio como para agregarle otro detalle más. Además si contaba había ido, en teoría, seis miseras veces a la tienda en esos meses, seis veces de nada, debería dejar de oír a Mirajane.

¿Y por qué diablos Juvia bebía té en absoluto silencio estando él presente? Al demonio, eso no era normal.

—Cambie de opinión —dijo, captando la atención de la maga—, un poco de dinero extra no me vendría mal.

Juvia lo miró entonces sin comprender. ¡Sin comprender! Era ella la que hace unos minutos había dado la idea.

—Que... —dijo, pero no terminó—. Bah, olvidalo.

Tras eso se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse antes la mirada ahora confundida de la maga de agua. Es que Gray era raro a veces, ella nada podía hacer ante eso.

Contempló su figura perderse entre el barullo del gremio para luego regresar la mirada a su taza ya casi vacía, que entre el ir y venir de personas casi ni había notado cuándo se la había bebido casi en su totalidad.

—Sí —susurró, más que nada para sí misma—, el té negro no sabe tan mal.

Aunque le faltaba la bergamota, bendita bergamota. Ahora que lo pensaba, Levy le había mencionado que vendían mermelada de bergamota, le gustaría probarla. Debería preguntar dónde podría conseguir una.

—Podría preguntarle a Rufus-san —comentó, más que nada pensando en voz alta.

Después de todo Levy ya le había aclarado que no sabía exactamente dónde vendían y él solía saber ese tipo de cosas, tal vez por la buena memoria, era una teoría factible. Si lo veía podría hacerlo la próxima semana cuando fuera con las demás, Levy y Erza irían con ella y Lucy lo haría también obligada por la pelirroja, podría hablar con él sin problemas porque para su fortuna Mirajane no estaba entre las asistentes, de otra forma estaría cruzando los dedos para no verlo, que la maga aún no se quitaba la idea que le había dado Cana de la cabeza y de seguro no se la sacaría nunca a menos que ella se casara con alguien más (siendo ese alguien más de preferencia Gray, por supuesto). Aunque, ¿no implicaba acaso ese «alguien más» la posibilidad de que ella se casara con Rufus?

Oh... Demonios, las ideas de Mirajane la estaban trastornando.

Por algo razón acaba riéndose de la nada tras pensar eso, quizás por la forma tan graciosa en que esa última frase había sonado en su cabeza. Ese «Oh» pensado de forma tan fría e indiferente. O porque estaba pensando tonterías, también era una buena posibilidad.

—¿A qué se debe la risa? —cuestionó Mirajane, llegando a su lado sin que ella la hubiera sentido llegar.

Por supuesto, Mira solo había venido a retirarle la taza, que también a saber cómo sabía que ya había acabado, pero la mayor de los Strauss solía tener claro siempre cuándo alguien quería otro trago o había acabado el que ya tenía, quizás debido a la costumbre, llevaba bastante tiempo siendo camarera del gremio después de todo.

—Nada —respondió—, Juvia estaba pensando.

—Pensando —repitió la maga, mirándola con interés—, ¿en qué?

—Nada en especial, Juvia solo pensaba que Mira-san la tiene algo trastornada.

La susodicha enarcó una ceja.

—¿A qué viene eso? —inquirió.

—Juvia también pensaba en que quiere mermelada de bergamota —comentó, desviando el tema más que nada para molestar a su compañera, que bastante derecho tenía para ello.

—¿Mermelada de qué?

—Bergamota.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una fruta.

—Oh. —Asintió Mirajane a su afirmación, claramente sin saber cuál era esa fruta en particular—. Entonces, ¿qué decías de mí?

—Mira-san trastorna a Juvia con sus comentarios perversos.

—Eso implica que yo soy perversa y no lo soy —reclamó la mayor, sonriendo con inocencia fingida—. En cualquier caso dime la verdad, ¿de qué reías?

—De eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Juvia estaba pensando en Mira-san.

—Me da desconfianza eso de que te rías por mi causa —comentó Mirajane para luego suavizar su expresión—. ¿Disfrutaste el té?

—Sí —respondió Juvia, ganándose una mirada inquisidora aún peor que la que le había dirigido Lisanna minutos antes.

Mierda. No debió decir eso.

—Me alegra —comentó Mira con calma y una mal, pero muy mal fingida inocencia, era evidente qué estaba pensando—. Por cierto, Gray está de mal humor, quizás deberías hacerle compañía. —Juvia parpadeó, extrañada, ¿por qué Gray estaría molesto?—. Yo solo aviso —dijo la mayor antes de retirarse.

Juvia la miró marcharse, pensando sus palabras. No es que se volviese loca por ir a hablar con Gray, es decir, ya había hablado con él y luego él se había ido sin motivo aparente y ahora estaba molesto sin razón aparente. No era por nada, pero Gray andaba raro y Juvia se sentía un poco incómoda tratando con un Gray raro, más que nada porque no sabía cómo tratarlo cuando actuaba un tanto diferente a lo normal. Era complicado tratar a alguien cuando no actuaba como estabas acostumbrado a que actuara, después de todo.

Aunque también podría ser que Gray necesitase su compañía para dejar de estar molesto, en dicho caso ella evidentemente tenía que ir a verlo.

Volteó la mirada con rapidez e ilusión en busca del mago, para encontrarlo volando por los aires hacia una de las paredes del gremio. Eso inevitablemente desbarató su teoría. Gray sí lucía molesto, pero lucía molesto siempre que se peleaba contra Natsu, cosa que hacía en esos momentos, por lo que Juvia no veía el sentido de las palabras de Mirajane. O sea, Gray estaba luchando contra Natsu, Gray no soportaba la compañía de nadie que no fuera Natsu cuando luchaba contra Natsu y ella bien se conformaba con verlos a la distancia. Si llegaba el momento en que dejase de pelear contra el mago de fuego quizás Juvia pudiese ir a hablarle, hasta entonces estaba bien donde estaba. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía ella que ver si Gray estaba molesto por estar luchando contra Natsu? A su parecer no mucho. No entendía a Mirajane. Le bastaba con mirarlo mientras pensaba en mermelada de bergamota, que de seguro sabía bien. Es decir, la bergamota hacía especial al Earl Grey, de seguro su mermelada también era especial.

Earl Grey. Bergamota. De seguro Gray con mermelada también era especial.

De acuerdo, eso último sí había sido bastante raro de su parte. Se habría reído de no querer llamar la atención de Mirajane de nuevo, más considerando que Mirajane le prestaba demasiada atención últimamente, específicamente desde el comentario de Cana. Ahora la camarera no despegaba sus ojos de ella cada vez que salía a comprar té, encima se había acercado a hablar tanto con Levy como con Erza y Lucy en cuanto se había enterado de que iban a acompañarla. A saber qué les había dicho, pero a Juvia le daba mala espina, quizás y hasta planeaba interrogarlas en cuanto volvieran con tal de alimentar sus fantasías mentales. Cuando pensaba en eso casi le daban ganas de no aparecerse más por esa tienda solo para quitarle a Mirajane el tema de conversación.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar de ir por eso, además del detalle de gustarle ir ya le había prometido a las demás que la próxima vez podían acompañarla para conocer el lugar, a Levy le hacía mucha ilusión como para eliminar el panorama solo por un detalle como ese. Y le estaba agarrando el gusto al té, no podía dejar de ir justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de la tonta bebida sin sabor. O, al menos, de más variedades que solo el Earl Grey.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —preguntó Erza cuando iban en el tren de camino al susodicho salón.

Pero era entendible, llevaban más de una hora ahí y comenzaba a surgir la inevitable pregunta de por qué Juvia hacía un viaje tan largo por un maldito té. Dos horas no era tanto considerando que viajaban a menudo, pero solo para comprar té resultaba demasiado exagerado.

—Bueno —dijo, pensando unos momentos la respuesta—, Juvia ya se había acostumbrado al Earl Grey, simplemente ahora ha comenzado a acostumbrarse a otros tipos de té.

—Pudiste haberte acostumbrado antes, tendríamos de que hablar —comentó Levy.

—Sí, pero Juvia se acostumbró más que nada por lo del insomnio, sino no habría probado otro té que no fuera el Earl Grey, de seguro si hubiera tenido insomnio antes le habría empezado a gustar antes el té.

—Mejor no hubieras tenido insomnio para empezar —acotó Levy—. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Un poco mejor.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Lucy—, ojala ya pronto puedas dormir del todo bien.

Juvia le dirigió una mirada leve, que parecía alternarse entre el «rival de amor» y el «gracias», a Lucy casi le causó gracia lo opuesto de ambas reacciones.

—Aunque aún me parece que sería mejor si no bebieras té —dijo la maga de escritura, ganándose ella una mirada algo molesta de Juvia.

—A Juvia no le gusta el té de hierbas —reclamó.

—¿Y no te puedes acostumbrar a ese?

Juvia hizo una especie de berrinche con el comentario de Erza, algo incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación. Cruzó los brazos, testaruda.

—No.

—Te acostumbraste al té negro —comentó Erza.

—No cuenta, el té negro y el Earl Grey no son tan diferentes, tampoco las otras variedades de Earl Grey porque mantienen la bergamota. ¡El té de hierbas es totalmente diferente! —se quejó.

A su parecer tenía un punto bastante valido, incluso si sus compañeras no querían verlo.

—Ya, no importa —dijo Lucy llamando a la paz—, después de todo ya cambiaste el té común por ese té raro y no surgió efecto, no creo que importe mucho si Juvia toma té.

Recibió una mirada más cercana al «gracias» que al «rival de amor» esta vez.

—Eso, tal como rival de amor dice. —Bueno, al menos la mirada se había alejado algo de eso.

Levy rió levemente al oírlas, considerando divertida la conversación a su manera.

—Supongo que Lu-chan tiene razón, aunque en ese caso preferiría si te mantuvieras con el té de rooibos.

—Pero Juvia le... —Se cortó a medio decir, ganándose tres miradas extrañadas.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Erza.

Juvia solo negó, como restándole importancia al tema. Es que no olvidaba que Erza figuraba entre las chicas que creían los comentarios de Mirajane y Lucy estaba entre las que a pesar de no creer mucho en los rumores mantenía un cierto interés por el tema. No, Juvia no iba a decir frente a ellas que le había dicho a Rufus que iba a probar más tipos de té, menos que menos que lo haría solo porque él se lo había recomendado. Para empezar, ¿qué no podía aceptar la recomendación de alguien sin que ellas se hicieran ideas?

Indudablemente de haber hecho verbal ese pensamiento una de las tres le hubiera alegado que no era la más indicada para decirlo, no cuando Juvia se hacía ideas con todo, pero como el pensamiento no fue verbal la conversación sobre el tema quedó ahí, principalmente porque Juvia no estaba dispuesta a seguir con el tema. Su paranoica cabeza aseguraba que Mirajane iba a interrogar a esas tres en cuanto volvieran al gremio (en realidad no se alejaba mucho de la realidad con eso), estaba decidida a cuidar sus palabras con eso en mente.

Ella no estaba para dar más ideas equivocadas.

—Aquí es —dijo en cuanto llegaron al lugar, ingresando a la tienda de té para dar una corta mirada a los clientes presentes, luego le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la dueña y emprendió camino hacia el salón de té anexo, seguida por sus compañeras.

—Es un poco más pequeño de lo que imaginaba —comentó Levy tras ella—, aunque es bastante lindo también, se siente algo tradicional.

Lucy le sonrió a su amiga al oírla en tanto Erza inspeccionaba el lugar sin demasiado interés, a ella solo le interesaba el pastel.

Juvia se apresuró hacia una mesa y le indicó a sus compañeras que la siguieran. Se sentó haciendo espacio para que a su lado se sentara Erza, frente a ellas se ubicaron Levy y Lucy, con la primera apresurándose en buscar a algún trabajador que las atendiera para luego llamarlo con la mano cuando lo hubo hallado.

A Juvia todo rastro de buen humor se le esfumó en cuanto vio a quién, casualmente, había llamado Levy. Maldita fuera su mala suerte, por qué de todas las mujeres en el mundo _ella_.

La joven camarera le dirigió una corta y envenenada mirada al llegar a su mesa, para luego mirar a las demás con indiferencia.

—Buenas tardes —saludó para después entregarle a cada una la carta con el menú, siendo la última Juvia.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas envenenadas en ese momento, otra vez.

—¿Desean algo o miraran primero lo que hay?

Juvia no se dio ni el trabajo de mirar la carta, solo mantuvo su mirada fija en _esa_ mujer.

—Juvia quiere un Rooibos Earl Grey —dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras y sonriendo con diversión al hacerlo.

La chica la fulminó con la mirada y Juvia tuvo claro que había captado la indirecta, detalle que le hacía feliz porque había sido la idea.

—Enseguida —susurró en respuesta la joven, antes de mirar a las demás—. ¿Ustedes?

—Oh —musitó Levy, algo incómoda por el ambiente tan tenso que mantenían la camarera y su compañera—, yo veré la carta primero.

—Yo igual —dijo Lucy, también incómoda.

—Yo quiero un pastel de fresas —dijo Erza sin dudar, alternando la mirada entre Juvia y la dependienta—, y veré la carta antes de pedir algo para beber.

—Bien, inmediatamente.

En cuanto la chica se fue la mirada de todas se dirigió a Juvia, cuyos ojos habían seguido a la joven unos momentos antes de regresar la vista al frente, notando entonces la atención que sus compañeras mantenían en ella. Se puso a la defensiva de forma inevitable.

—¿Qué? —masculló.

Erza enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que eso lo tendríamos que preguntar nosotras —dijo—; ¿a qué vino tanta tensión entre tú y la chica que nos atendió?

Juvia suspiró con molestia.

—Nada especial, Juvia simplemente no se lleva bien con ella.

Y no era porque la primera vez no hubiera sido muy amable con ella, en lo absoluto. Era porque dos, ¡dos veces la había tratado mal! Una vez podría pasarla, pero para la segunda ya no. Podía pasar por alto que la primera vez que ella hubiera ido a ese lugar, por casualidades de la vida, esa tipa la hubiera tratado mal, ningún problema realmente importante hasta ahí. Pero la quinta vez que Juvia fue a esa tienda se volvió a topar con ella y la maldita fue igual de desagradable y esa vez sin razón. No, Juvia aseguraba esa vez no arruinarle nada de nada (ningún estúpido coqueteo), la maldita había sido desagradable solo porque era Juvia, porque se trataba de Juvia y nada más. Porque esa bastarda no podía pasar por alto el incidente de la primera vez, el que Juvia hubiera pasado por alto sin problemas. Pero ya no, la muy bastarda se podía ir al infierno. Si esa tipeja no había podido simplemente ignorarla pues entonces Juvia tampoco podía hacer eso. Juvia no la hubiera odiado de no ser odiada primero, pero ya que era así pues a odiarse mutuamente, no tenía motivos para no detestarla.

—¿Por? —inquirió Levy, que ya estaba lamentando haber llamado a esa chica y no a alguien más.

—Ella fue desagradable con Juvia sin motivo —respondió con simpleza y algo de molestia, dirigiendo una corta mirada a sus alrededores para asegurarse que la tipa no estuviera cerca.

Ni modo que quisiera ser oída por ella cuando hablaban de ella.

—¿Desagradable de qué forma? —preguntó Lucy.

Juvia abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder, pero en esos momento la susodicha bastarda apareció por su campo de visión, así que se reservó su respuesta y esperó pacientemente a que la chica le entregara su té y a Erza su pastel.

—¿Ya decidieron qué quieren?

Levy dirigió una corta mirada a la carta antes de hablar.

—Yo quiero un té Oolong, un Dan Cong*.

—Yo un té verde —dijo Lucy—, y un yōkan**.

Erza miró unos momentos la carta, algo indecisa, antes de hablar.

—Un pu-erh***.

—Bien —dijo la chica, cogiendo las cartas con algo de rapidez—, enseguida lo traigo.

Dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso rápido, dándole demasiado peso a ese «enseguida». Erza parpadeó, algo sorprendida, siendo imitada por todas menos Juvia, que se apresuró en recorrer el lugar con la mirada, desconfiando de esa actitud. Confirmó lo que no tardó en sospechar. Oh, claro que lo sospechó, después de todo esa chica era una persona horrible incapaz de atender como era debido a las personas.

Por eso la detestaba, era una persona realmente horrible y rastrera.

La atención de Levy se fijo en ella, extrañándose al ver su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa Juvia?

Esta vez no se habían mandado miradas de odio con la camarera, quizás porque esta había venido y se había ido demasiado rápido, así que a Levy se le hacía algo raro ese rostro molesto. A su parecer no había motivo, al menos ahora.

Juvia le dirigió una corta mirada antes de volver a inspeccionar el lugar, como queriendo asegurarse que su por lo visto archi-enemiga no andaba cerca.

—Nada —respondió, regresando la mirada a su compañera y captando también la atención de las demás—, Juvia solo comprobaba algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lucy.

—A Juvia se le hizo raro que atendiera tan apresurada.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó Erza—. Sí parecía algo apresurada, pero tampoco me parece tan terrible.

La maga de agua se cruzó de brazos.

—Ni siquiera estaba interesada en atender —comentó—, simplemente se largó.

—Ya —musitó Lucy, algo incómoda con la situación—, ¿y eso qué?

—Juvia suponía que por algo de pronto estaba tan ansiosa —dijo la maga de agua, más que nada para sí misma—. Quizás ni se moleste en traer el pedido.

Ella era así, después de todo, era horriblemente incapaz de atender debidamente a los demás, demasiado ocupada con sus propios intereses. Vale, tampoco la conocía tanto como para afirmarlo a ciencia cierta pero esa era la imagen que le habían dado sus dos encuentros, ella no podía hacer nada ante eso.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —cuestionó Levy.

Juvia se cruzó de brazos, molesta, antes de responder.

—Se ha largado a ligar —comentó, casi gruñendo las palabras.

No podía ser de otra manera, de seguro esa mujer hasta trabajaba ahí solo para sonreír a los chicos que pasaban. Despreciable.

—¿Ligar? —repitieron Lucy y Levy, confundidas.

Erza, en cambio, alzó levemente la mirada y no tardó en comprender el punto de todo eso. Por supuesto, ya aclarado que figuraba dentro de las que creían las historias de Mirajane se hizo _otra idea_ , idea que no se molestó en hacer verbal en pos de alzar la mano para señalar la tienda de té, a espaldas de sus otras dos compañeras.

—Creo que lo capto.

Ante eso las dos chicas no tardaron en voltear, buscando a la susodicha mujer que las atendió. Juvia seguía molesta cuando ellas también captaron el punto. Sin embargo nadie alcanzó a decir nada, porque la molestia de Juvia se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que una idea llegó a su mente. Había estado lamentando haberse topado con esa mujer, más considerando la situación porque aún no olvidaba lo de la mermelada de bergamota y tal como estaban las cosas por unos momentos creyó que ahora le sería imposible preguntar, al menos hasta que la dichosa idea llegó a su mente.

Oh sí, casi hasta olvidó que la amenaza de Mirajane seguía indirectamente sobre ella cuando alzó la mano repentinamente, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras. Su sonrisa podía tildarse de espeluznante cuando exclamó:

—¡Rufus-san!

Y cuando no obtuvo solo la atención del mago, sino también de la susodicha dependienta (nuevo rival de amor en la cabeza de Erza), su satisfacción fue máxima.

«Toma eso», pareció decir con el gesto.

Bajó el brazo al notar al chico acercarse, casi saltando de felicidad ante la idea de lo muy molesta que debía estar la otra chica. «Toma, _toma eso_ ».

Al tiempo la misma idea golpeó la mente de las tres compañeras que la acompañaban: Juvia era perversa a veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dan Cong: Una familia de tés oolong de estilo rayado de la provincia de Guangdong.
> 
> **Yōkan: es un postre de gelatina espesa hecho con anko (pasta endulzada de frijol azuki), agar-agar y azúcar. Suele venderse con forma de bloques, y se come cortado a rebanadas
> 
> ***Pu-erh: El té pu-erh es conocido también como té rojo y su nombre proviene de la región de Pu'er de Yunnan China, de donde procede.


End file.
